


The jarl's backside...

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Series: Chronicles of gron [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: Gron gets a contract to kill nazeem, simple right? WRONG! Turns out his wife's instructions are more literal then he thought.
Relationships: Balgruuf the Greater/Nazeem
Series: Chronicles of gron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The jarl's backside...

Gron looked at the note again just to make absolute sure this was nazeem's house. Yep this is the place, but nobody's home.

"Looking for my husband nazeem, try the jarl's backside, that's usually where he stuffs himself these days" says a voice from behind him. He gives a nod of acknowledgement before starting his trek to dragonsreach

when he gets there it is eerily quiet and the maid's looking at the floor. That is until a cry of "NAZEEM" rings out from... The jarls room?

He carefully opens the door, and finds nazeem, balls deep in the jarl's backside.


End file.
